


to light a fire in your heart.

by princevector



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Visual Novel, Winter Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaris is weak to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to light a fire in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of test for some of my ocs in a visual novel i'm working on with my fiance!! these two are demon dragons!! please feel free to ask me about them!!

“Uri, Uri _no—“_

“But Polaris, you promised we’d get married when I reached adulthood! You _promised_ me! You even made the pinky promise—“

Polaris claps a hand over the other’s mouth, ignoring the muffled protests spilling from the trickster’s. Though doing this, taking their height difference into considering, he leaves himself quite defenseless.

Defenseless, in the sense that Uri manages to slip out of the smaller demon’s grasp and scoop him up into a bridal carry.

“Hey hey hey—! Put me down this _instant!_ ”

“No, I won’t let you break _our_ promise.”

“But I’m marrying—“

Uri pushes a finger to cold lips, promptly causing Polaris to quiet down, perhaps even blush just a little bit from that slight warmth.

“Hotaru will understand, won’t he?”

Polaris opens his mouth to protest, but opts for small pout eventually leading to a subtle nod. Uri laughs.

“See?” He smiles brightly, planting a quick kiss on the other’s forehead and nuzzling him gently. “Now I promise not to set anything on fire, but I can’t say your heart will be safe from my fiery charm!”

Polaris does not resist rolling his eyes, nudging against him as a replacement for a playful shove. “Remind me not to let you hang around Val anymore.”


End file.
